Total Drama Train
by XxSullenLiftyGirlxX
Summary: O.C's needed! Chris is back and ready to torment a whole new set of teens! Romance, friendship, and acceptance are in here... but also back-stabbing, scheming, and of course, DRAMA! And yes, Blainley is coming! Still accepting OC's! Only need two more boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, yes, I need YOUR ocs! So, I will be accepting 20 contestants. 10 boys and 10 girls, so, I need the best of the best! **

**I do not own Total Drama or anything associated with it, because, let's face it, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

Chris and a fifteen year old girl stood outside of a Canadian border office and flashed the camera his usual 'host' smile. "Hello veiwing world, Chris McLean here with my new co-host Christina!" He said happily as the girl waved at the camera. The girl had the same hair and same color eyes as Chris (although, she had cat eyes) and wore a similar outfit, although he shirt was tied at the bottom, showing her belly button, she also held a Skelanimal rabbit in her hands.

"Since it just wouldn't be Total Drama with out teenagers to humili- I mean make famous, me and my dad need YOU to send in your applications to become part of the newest cast." She said confidently, although you could see she was nervous.

"And why don't you tell the veiwers where our new season is taking place?" He asked as her eyes widened in fear.

"Uh, how about you do the honors, Daddy? It's _your _show after all." She nervously chuckled.

"Come on kiddo, you need to get better at talking on tv. You introduce it." He tells her. "If you don't, you're grounded." He said sternly.

She sighed and faced the camera again. "The next season will be taking place in a boat! A huge ass boat!" She throws her arms in the air, mimicking what she had seen Chris do in previous seasons.

"Uh, no Christie! It's on an exclusive McLean train!" He put his hands on his hips and glared at Christie in frustration. "If we take the train, we are able to go to landmarks and we're able to do more stuff."

"If we shoot it on a boat, it would be more dangerous." She points out. "But _you_ never take risks!" She challenges him.

"Yeah, about fifteen years ago, I took the risk of getting your mom pregnant when I bought cheap condoms, and now I have you."

"Maybe Grandma-" Christie was about to retort, but was interupted by a camera man.

"Time to wrap it up you two!" He nearly shouted at the arguing McLeans.

"Okay, if I'm right and the audience wants us to go on the train and travel to awesome places in the U.S, Christina will have to say, on air, ten reasons why I am the greatest father ever and she has to join the competition." He smirked evilly at Christies shocked expression. "And if she wins, and we go on a boat, I will give her five bucks and I'll stop calling her by her nickname for a year."

"Oh, you are so on Dad!" They shook on it and it was finalized.

The camera shuts off and Christie looks at her father. "I'm not really_ that_ bad of a mistake am I?" She asks.

"You weren't intentional, but I would never regret you, pumpkin." He said, giving her a small hug.

* * *

**Okay, so Chris and Christie just summed it up. **

**In order for your oc to be considered you have to follow these guidelines:**

**1.) The title of the application must either say Total Drama: Boat, or Total Drama: Train.**

**2.) All contestants must be between 14 to 17**

**3.) Applications must be through P.M. However, you can vote in the reveiws if you just want to read.**

**4.) They can be related to any cast member you want, any form you want, anything. I don't really care**

**5.) Applicants, because I would feel HORRIBLE just turning someone down, will be chosen at random from a hat! So, no bias, no 'my oc is better than yours', and no feeling bad. The ones that aren't chosen to compete, will at least get cameos and stuff like that!**

**I will send you the application through P.M. **

**Good luck!**


	2. Cast list part l

Hey hey hey! So, I still need more people for this, so keeps submiting, I will send you the app if you want to submit!

Boys

Marcus Deluca by Cap'in B

TBA

TBA

TBA

TBA

TBA

TBA

TBA

TBA

TBA

Girls

Anna-Belle Lane by Puppyluv1497

Jillian Hall by Layla Dean

Jewel Mason by Blitzjewel

TBA

TBA

TBA

TBA

TBA

TBA

So, as you can see, plenty of space left for you to submit an oc!

Chef: So send them in, because we don't get paid until it starts!

Christie: Also, the votes were counted and we'll announce the setting of the new season! Ha, my dad has once again-

Chris: _Won_ the bet! Just counted the rest of the votes and TRAIN WON!

Christie: Dammit!

Chris: So, say good-bye to being my co-host and say hello to-

Blainley: And say hello to your dads _new_ co-host!

Chris and Christie: GOD DAMMIT!

Chris: I did NOT agree to that!

Blainley: Just read our contracts if you don't believe me!

Christie: Will my dad survive his new co-host? Will Blainley ever wax her upper lip hair? Find out on Total Drama Train!

Blainley: Sorry, _Squirt_, but only hosts can do sign offs!

Chris: I am _so _calling the producers!


	3. Cast List Update

Hey hey hey! So, I still need more people for this, so keeps submiting, I will send you the app if you want to submit!

Boys

Marcus Deluca by Cap'in B

Corey Walker by Grojbandian180

Ross Airstrike by Snakeshark 19

Tesla Phoenix

Kole Ortiz by RosenBlitz

Tucker Flannigan by RainbowLollipops

Rory Winters by OncomingStormWolf

Ross Airstrike by SnakeShark19

TBA

TBA

Girls

Anna-Belle Lane by Puppyluv1497

Jillian Hall by Layla Dean

Jewel Mason by Blitzjewel

Flash Summers by OncomingStormWolf

Christina Anne McLean by Me

Andi Mizuki Xiato by IvyVega186

TBA

TBA

TBA

Chris *On the phone*: No, I never signed that in my contract! ...Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the whole 'if Christina doesn't work out, replace her with someone else' but I never agreed to _Blainley! _... Oh, really?! ... Fine, but I want a raise, and if you spring anymore crap like this on me I'm quitting!... No, I do need to keep my job... Fine, yes, good-bye

Blainley: So, they tell you that I work here now?

Christina: You are so lucky that I lost that stupid bet or this would be my job.

Chris: Fine, you have the job, but I'm still the _main _host, so I call the shots.

Blainley: We'll see about that Chris.

Christina: Okay, before Dad and Blainley kill eachother, I just want to tell you guys to submit more ocs, you guys are doing great at this!


End file.
